Fatal Frame A New Horror
by Ashford
Summary: when mio fatal frame 2 relises her family has gone missing, she relies on the help of Miku fatal frame to discover what has happened to them.
1. Chapter 1

The lost city, finally the curse had been broken and all the spirits set free. Mio finally could escape from the clutches of darkness that held her so tightly in that city. Her sister watched from the heavens, watched mio grow into a fine respectable woman. She had a husband and two children who she loved so dearly, everything was perfect. Until darkness began to for yet again.

Mio arrived home one night, to find the house empty; the curtains were closed tightly together. It was as if the whole house had been cast into darkness. She flicked the switch but to no avail, everything remained dark.

"Hello?" she called out into the darkness, she waited for a reply but nothing, everything remained quiet. She looked around. Nothing had been disturbed; no sign of a struggle what so ever, what could have happened to her family.

Mio screamed as there was a sudden knock at the door. She approached it cautiously and with a steady hand, pulled the door open. In the door way stood a woman, she wore a small skirt and a tight top, her hair was tied back in a bundle, she had a saddened expression on her face. She seemed to be looking around the house, anywhere Except at Mio.

"Who are you?" Mio asked curiously. The girl's eyes slowly met with Mio's, she took a small breath.

"My name is Miku; I think I know what happened to your family". Mio looked at her stunned; she didn't know what to say. A perfect stranger off the street seemed to know who she was, how was that?

"How do you know about me and my family, where are my children!" Mio suddenly yelled, she began to brake down in tears. Miku raised a hand onto Mio's shoulder.

"I think its best for me to come in, I had a vision"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand" Mio said. She handed over a warm cup of coffee to Miku and took a seat opposite her. "why would you have a premonition about my family, it doesn't make sense" she shook her head in a confused manner then took a sip out of her mug.

Miku frowned, she rose out of her chair and turned her back on Mio.

"my mother had a gift, she could see things that others couldn't, unnatural things" Miku paused for a moment as all the memories suddenly came flooding back into her mind. "when my brother and I were born, we were also given this gift, just like your sister" there was a sudden cold silence, which was quickly interrupted by a loud smash as Mio's cup which slipped through her fingers and shattered as it hit the floor. A small brown puddle stained the carpet.

"how do you know about Miyu?" Mio asked in a cautious tone. She watched as Miku slowly turned back to face her once again, her face was expressionless.

"in my dreams, I saw you both, lost in that village of darkness" Miku began to shiver and collapsed back into her chair. "Why? Why did you kill her, you weren't supposed to kill her!" her soft gentle tone now suddenly transformed into a heated yell.

"because she told me to!" Mio screamed back. The horrid realisation that she had made a mistake which had cost her sisters life hit her hard. She covered her face with her hands and let out a quiet sob. She couldn't believe that it was happening all over again, that the darkness had found her.

"you didn't stop the curse, you only delayed it." Miku added, her voice now back to a gentle tone. Mio wiped her cheeks and took in a deep breath.

"what do you mean, delayed it?" she asked curiously. Miku placed her mug to one side and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out an old piece of parchment which was all scrunched up and tattered. She straightened it out and cleared her throat.

"although the twin shrine maiden ritual saves the village from damnation, the gates of hell shall remain open, spilling out all manner of hell. A ritual is to be preformed exactly 5 years after the twin shrine maiden ritual. Two children, pure of blood must be sacrificed to provide the power to seal the gates of hell. For 5 days they shall be locked away to strip them of all there sins, then on the fifth day they are removed and taken to Pandore Cliff where the ceremony shall begin at exactly 11pm and end at exactly 12am, this ritual is called The Blade Shrine Maiden's Ritual" Miku looked up at the distraught face of Mio, who was by now slowly understanding what was happening.

"what about my husband? Does it say anything about him?" Mio asked. Miku read down the parchment and shook her head, Mio let out another sob.

She leaned closer towards Miku

"so, does it tell you how there going to die?" she asked in a disturbed tone. Miku looked at her in a confused manner, "I need to know, how!" Mio screamed.

Miku looked back down at the parchment and began to read "emm….. Two children…. Locked away….. Here it is, the ceremony shall begin at exactly 11pm when the girls are bound by there hands and feet to a wall, where they will be bled for there energy, the bleeding process should take 55 minutes, then the bodies shall be thrown off Pandore Cliff into the Dark Abyss of Hell"

By now Mio collapsed to her knees, to weak to sob, to weak to yell, she just didn't know what to do or where to turn to, she was about to lose her family and she couldn't even do anything about it.

Miku kneeled at her side and gripped her hand firmly, pulling it towards her lap.

"listen I know you, I saw you survive through that horror, I know you have the strength to survive through this, we will get your family back, all you need to do is convince yourself that you can do it". Mio looked at the floor and sighed.

"but what about if I cant?" she asked in a gloomy tone. Miku climbed to her feet and placed the parchment firmly back into her pocket.

"then, I guess you've lost your family" Miku reached her hand out to Mio giving her the choice, Mio stared at it for a while and with a sudden jolt of energy grabbed it and pulled herself up to her feet. Miku smiled.

A sense of unease suddenly filled the air and in that instant, they realised that they wasn't alone.

"you think you can stop it" a gentle voice bellowed out from the other side of the room. Miku and Mio turned to look at a figure of a woman, cloaked in shadow, "you cant stop the ritual, we wont let you" she said in now a more intimidating voice.

"you don't scare us" Miku replied trying to keep the look of fear off her face. The woman giggled, then stepped closer.

"yes I do, your shaking, and I can smell your fear, your out of your depths on this, if you know what's good for you, you will stay away"

Mio saw her chance and suddenly dived towards her window and tore down her curtains. A sudden beam of light burst into the room illuminating it. She turned quickly, but the woman had gone. All she could see was the look of fear on Miku's face who had clearly been disturbed by this apparition.

"are you ok?" Mio asked in a concerning tone. Miku nodded slowly then cleared her mind.

"ok, first things first, have you still got the camera that you found in the village"

Mio nodded and left the room to fetch it. Miku looked at all the pictures which littered the walls, one in particular caught her eye, she lifted it off the hook and stared at it closely.

"is this a picture or your daughters?" she asked as she raised the picture above her head. Mio leaned through the doorway.

"yeah that's them" she said in a proud manner. Miku lowered the picture and continued to examine it.

"there very pretty and look so much alike, what's there names?"

"Miyu and Sai, I named them after my sister and that poor girl from the village"

Miku nodded in understanding and placed the picture back on the wall.

As she continued to examine all the pictures, a hand reached over and grabbed her shoulder, she quickly spun around in panic.

"Found it!" Mio said holding the camera out to Miku.

"good, good" Miku replied. Mio took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"so, where do we start?" she asked.

"Pandore Mansion, people have been reported going missing there and I'm betting that's the best place to start our ghost hunt" Mio nodded in agreement and approached the front door, Miku followed.

They exited the house and began there long journey to Pandore Mansion, what lay ahead of them was a path of darkness!


End file.
